Corporeal Beast
Corporeal Beast '''is one of the toughest bosses in Pauper. With a high attack power, great defense, and a massive stack of health - this boss can really give you a run for your money. With a combat level of 785, it's one of the highest leveled monsters in the game. It even surpasses every God Wars Dungeon general by a margin; all but Nex. The '''Corporeal Beast '''possesses a number of attacks that can deal great damage to it's opponents. These attacks can vary between projectiles, area of effects, summoning a minion, basic melee, and more. The preferred method of slaying this boss would be to use Zamorakean Spears which are obtained from K'ril Tsutsaroth general from the God Wars Dungeon. This is a melee style strategy, but you are also able to deal damage using ranged or magic. The reason it's recommended using Zamorakean Spears is because the '''Corporeal Beast is vulnerable to polearms. The next best weapon to use would be the Blisterwood Polearm, which is obtained through the Withering Specters quest. This boss used to be solo-able by using ruby bolts (e) whilst running laps around the cave the Corporeal Beast is located in. However, since an update that occurred on October 30th, 2017 that nerfed the effects on ruby bolts (e) on Corporeal Beast, that method is now significantly tougher than it used to be. It's extremely recommended to kill this boss with two players at least, since it's a very hard boss to solo kill. Whereabouts The Corporeal Beast is located in a cave in level 33 wilderness. It does require the Woodcutting, Firemaking, and Summoning levels to enter. There is a teleport in the Portal Home at Edgeville to teleport to the cave's entrance. You can also use the teleport to the Cockroach Soldiers for a cheaper tax, but longer run time - which isn't very long at all. However, you may use a Games Necklace to teleport directly to the entrance of the boss. Once you enter the cave, you will no longer be considered in the wilderness until you actually enter Corporeal Beast's room. So be cautious, you are ''considered in the wilderness once you are in '''Corporeal Beasts chambers - players ''can ''attack you. Combat Overview The combat of '''Corporeal Beast' is very tough. It hits very hard, and can hit through prayers. It even has one attack that cannot be prayed against whatsoever, dealing just standard damage in an area of effect. Players need to be cautious when fighting this boss. One - you can be attacked by other players whilst fighting the beast. Two - you never know when Corporeal Beast may hit you very hard, almost killing you. When the boss gets low enough, it will even start to heal by spawning it's minion. Corporeal Beast has a 50% damage reduction from any weapon that's not considered a polearm. Which is why it's extremely recommended to use a Zamorakean Spear or a Blisterwood Polearm when fighting this boss. It also has multiple different magic attacks, a melee attack, some area of effect attacks, and can regenerate health points. Attacks *A standard magic attack that appears to be a spiky blast of energy. This attack can deal massive damage to players not using prayer. *An attack that drains the player's Summoning skill and dismisses any familiar the player might have had. *An area of effect magic attack. This attack can deal huge damage to any player standing in the vicinity of the original point of impact, given they are hit by the splashing projectiles. Using prayer will significantly reduce the damage of the attack, and can potentially nullify it entirely. *An area of effect attack that is unguardable by prayer. This attack can be easily avoided as long as the players are not standing near the Corporeal Beast's two front legs. However, if players are hit by this attack, they can potentially take massive damage from the boss, which cannot be lowered by any means. *A standard melee attack. This attack is easily lowered by melee defense bonuses and prayer. This is another reason we suggest melee to fight the boss, since this attack can simply be tanked by players with high melee defense bonuses. However, it can hit over 300s on players wearing range gear and praying against melee. *When Corporeal Beast reaches 10,000 health points or lower, it will start to spawn a Dark Core. This minion will jump from player to player dealing unguardable damage to whoever it's on top of. The Corporeal Beast will then start to regenerate health points based on the damage it's Dark Core deals. This attack is avoidable by moving at the same time it's Dark Core jumps towards you, or simply stepping off of it. It's not recommended to kill the Dark Core due to the fast rates Corporeal Beast will spawn it. Corporeal Beast also has the ability to consume the player's familiar and regenerate health from it. When the boss summons it's Dark Core, it was mentioned it's not recommended to kill it due to the swift respawn rates of the core. However, abilities that would stun or freeze the Dark Core would make it unable to move temporarily. Drops Category:Boss Category:Monsters